Fieldtrip
by HeadphonesOn-WorldOff
Summary: The Akatsuki go to high school and they have all have one favorite girl, Alice! They are all in the same class and they get to go on a fieldtrip. Should I continue it or leave it as is? This is my second story on here so don't be too mean. AkatsukixOc


Almost everyone was in the room now. I had to admit being in a white school had its props, I mean the hotel were staying in was so fancy; it probably cost a fortune for a big class like us to stay in it. I was wondering how much it cost when I saw Deidara, one of my few friends, come through the door. "Hey Dei!" I grinned while walking towards him then the rest of the gang walked through, "Hey guys, hey Sasori, hey Pein." These guys were my only friends, there was Sasori and Pein, who were my best friends, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi. They said their greetings to me and we all smiled; I love my friends, they were the best people in my life and they knew it. "Ok everyone to the back of the room, were gonna pick seats." announced Mr. Elzy.

Mr. Elzy was our teacher and it seemed like he had an attraction towards me, too. It was always very awkward when I talked to him, that's why one of the Akatsuki was always with me when I did. Oh yeah, they called ourselves the Akatsuki 'cause they're pretty known around school.

So everyone went to the back, me and the gang sat on a couch against the wall, and Mr. Elzy started saying where to sit. Some kids he let pick themselves and others he told exactly where to go. Then he finally got to us. "You guys can sit there," he said pointing to a couch somewhat in the middle of the room, "but Alice and Deidara stay here for a sec." I remained on the couch as Deidara walked towards "Mr. Elzy's desk". Mr. Elzy told someone to shut off the lights and began whispering to Dei. I could tell Dei was in trouble by how he was reacting and Mr. Elzy's stern face. A smile made its way to my face but quickly faded when Deidara walked to the couch and Mr. Elzy called my name with a huge grin on his face. I was hesitant but went to his desk and after one glance at his grin I didn't want to see his face anymore, so I pretended to watch the movie.

I stood next to him nervously then he said into my ear, "I know you're not paying attention to the movie Alice dear," Before I could flinch from the feel of his breath on me he kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widen, I stopped breathing, and I froze completely. I didn't know what to do! "You can sit all the way on the end, far from the Akatsuki, next to that girl." He's voice snapped me out of my trance and I nodded. I followed his finger to where I was supposed to sit and started walking, but not before I whispered why couldn't I sit with the Akatsuki? As I pasted by the Akatsuki couch I glanced at them. When I didn't stop to sit with them they all turned towards Mr. Elzy. Probably with faces that said, 'what the hell, why isn't she sitting with us?' I sat next to the stranger girl and looked down, afraid to look towards my friends that I'll see Mr. Elzy instead. "Hey I'm Natasia! What's your name?" I looked towards the stranger girl and replied, "Alice."

"Wow, that's a pretty name unlike mine. Most people can't even say it right." I rolled my eyes as 'Natasia' started ranting about things. Deciding to ignore her and the movie, I drifted into blankness. Next thing I knew the movie was over and we all could leave. I saw the Akatsuki leaving and I hurried to catch to them, not wanting to see Mr. Elzy anymore.

They went to this lobby like room close to their bedrooms. Sasori saw me when I opened the door to the lobby room and turned. He held his arms up and I gladly ran into them, making Sasori stagger a bit. I rubbed my face in his chest on the verge of tears. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Sasori asked, concern dripping from his voice. "He kissed me." I whispered softly into his chest. "What's wrong Alice sweet?" asked Pein turning me to face him and wiping the tears threatening to fall from my face. I sighed and explain what happened after the gang went to go sit down. When I finish they were all mad and surprised. They all yelled threats for Mr. Elzy and finally agreed on one. They started marching towards the door being led by Hidan when I ran in front of them and grabbed Hidan's shirt. "Wait please! Pleased don't hurt Mr. Elzy!" I pleaded. "Why shouldn't we? Alice he molested you." Spoke Deidara. I gazed to the floor, "I know he did but Mr. Elzy is a good man besides I don't want you guys get to suspended or get arrested and not be able to see you," Tears were threatening to fall again but Itachi stepped forward and wiped them away. "Fine we won't but if he does anything else, he's dead." Itachi gave me his rare smile and everyone else nodded smiling also. I smiled back and watched as they headed towards the bedroom to change.

I decided to go to the bathroom as they did. I changed too but heard Mr. Elzy talking to a student coming up the hall. I practically ran into the Akatsuki's room and calmly open the door. The guys, since Konan was sleeping in another room, stared at me with curiosity. "Can I-I um… can I sleep here with you?" I stammered looking as cute as possible by holding my sleeve to my mouth with puppy dog eyes. I wore a long sleeved shirt which was clearly too big for me, making me look smaller, and short-shorts that didn't fit me either. All the guys smiled. "Of course flower you can sleep with Pein and me since we have more room." Proposed Sasori as Pein patted the space between them. Well it was true; Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi were on the other bed while Hidan and Kakuzu were on a small air mattress. I smiled sweetly and got on Pein and Sasori's bed. I got under the covers and lay on my side towards Pein so we all got some space. "Good night everyone." Pein said as we all did the same. Then Pein shut the lights off and faced me. Sasori grabbed my waist and pulled me into him a bit as Pein grabbed my head and upper back and pulled me into his chest. I smiled and sighed, it was cold tonight so I didn't mind the three of us squishing together. I nuzzled Pein's chest, closed my eyes, and quickly went to sleep with a smile still on my face. I love my friend-no, they're not my friends, they're my family.


End file.
